1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for a base housing to which suspension hooks have been attached. These adapters will correspond to the number of bus bars of a bus bar system and are offset with respect to each other in a longitudinal direction of the base housing in a manner corresponding to a distance between the bus bars. The adapters are accessible for the insertion of connecting contact rails inserted through contact rail receptacles formed into a top of the base housing. The adapters are oriented in the longitudinal direction and connect the contact rails with the bus bars.
2. Description of Prior Art
With known adapters of this type, the mounting of the connecting contacts in the base housing provides considerable difficulties in assuring: 1) a definite electrical connection between the contact rail and the connecting contacts, and 2) after the adapter has been suspended, the connecting contact provides a definite electrical connection with the bus bar.